Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5(r+1)+4(-2+2r)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{r+1}{)} + 4(-2+2r) $ $ {5r+5} + 4(-2+2r) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 5r+5 + {4(}\gray{-2+2r}{)} $ $ 5r+5 {-8+8r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {5r + 8r} + {5 - 8}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {13r} + {5 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {13r} {-3}$ The simplified expression is $13r-3$